epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Subject Delta vs. Samus Aran. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 2.
Hello, everyone! It's been a week, yes, I know, but I just felt like working on this, so this battle is our little earlier than the others! so I hope you enjoy! On this thirteenth entry of fan-made rap battle, the protagonist of BioShock 2, Subject Delta, raps against Samus Aran, the main character of Metroid Series, in order to see which people-saving Armored person is superior! This suggestion was made by Patts. as always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Cards and Beats Delta_1.png|Subject Delta Samus_1.png|Samus Aran Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!! SUBJECT! DELTA! VS! SAMUS ARAN!!! BEGIN! Samus Aran: (starts at 0:30) It's time to spit the lyrical Metroid on this one Splice of a mess, call me the Mother Brain, cause I take my raps Topside with a success! I'm a Prime Hunter, Johnny, I can beat you even in my Zero Suit, breaking every piece of your bones and drain all of your "Forbidden Fruit". You're nothing but an armored pedo getting all the little sis in the sea, I'll morph and Rapture your whole rhymes, so it's damn right for you to flee. So go back to your little Atlantis, or as Andy called it, The Mecca, because it's quite clear I'm better than you, from Delta to Omega. Subject Delta: (starts at 0:55) This battle will extend beyond your life, etching itself into history. watch closely, Eleanor, as Daddy crush this bitch and achieve victory, you can try, but your little suits and gadgets won't help you win this time, I'll Bio-Shock you infinitely and Super Smash your galactic ass with rhyme. Silly little girl, fiddling with those maps, of course you'll get lost, your raps are worse than your plotholes, and look what Other M has cost. There is no way for you to'' Bail-ey'' out of this, Samus, oh, it's true. No matter how hard you try, remember, Big Daddy is always ''watching you. Samus Aran: ''(starts 1:20) I'll Plasmid you into pieces, Delta, you're nothing but a Cyber-punk, Man-whore of Tenenbaum, yet even she picked Sigma over your junk. Busting rhymes and leaving your poor distorted body on the lighthouse, I mean, the closest to sex you got was sharing DNA of your spouse! Subject Delta: (starts 1:32) Welcome to Minreva's Cave, and you won't be getting outta here alive, Call this another zero mission, because in it, 0 times you'll survive. Being alone where nobody hears your Prime-Echoes, how pathetic you are, bet that's why you extract ADAM every time you get the chance to go far. Samus Aran: (starts 1:45) Whether it's Splicers or Robot George Washington, I can take them all, from Rapture to Columbia, either way, Delta, I will win and stand tall! you're nothing but just some golem of Sinclair, following the little lamb, I would Kill you Kindly, but you're just an experiment of a faceless man. Subject Delta: (starts 1:57) It's Survival of the Fittest, little sister, Be ready to be mourned, but why would Nintendo give a shit about this Sci-fi Zelda in a Porn? This trilogy comes to an end, Samus, end of your little franchise, your failure glows clearly like an EVE, marking it as your demise. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! (sound of a drill) E-PIC-R-AP-BA-TT-LE-S (explosion) OF VIDEO GAMES!!! Poll WHO WON? Subject Delta Samus Aran Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts